Masaru and Keiko might die at sunset?!
Shobo Sentai Flameranger Keiko woke up and only saw Kagome and Hibiki in the base Keiko:um where's Masaru-kun Kagome:are you first name bases now? impressive. Anyway he's at his photo school Hibiki:arent you going to do something besides sleep its already noon. Me and Kagome have been studying all morning to find a way to defeat the MisuBeasts any you're not helping. Keiko:neither is Ryu-kun Kogome:Mori-kun is at the library he thinks that being stronger is to fight smarter Keiko:Man! everyone but Masaru-kun is boring Hibiki:Before I became a Flameranger I used to have ridiculous jobs and i had a catchphrase Keiko:Which is Fukui-kun? Hibiki:Never give up Keiko:Nevir gevu uppu? Kagome:its English. Keiko:Englishsu? Kagome:English Keiko:for what? Kagome:it means "Never give up" Keiko:Im no go at school so i never learnt English. Hibiki:Shocker then the alarm went of and the five flamerangers met up where the coordinates were but when Keiko saw Masaru she held her hands togethers Masaru:stop doing that all the time Izumi! Keiko:sorry Masa..I mean Saito-san Masaru:sorry to. then a MisuBeast came and the flamerangers transoformed but while Ryujii Hibiki and Kagome were fighting the MisuBeast while Masaru was trying to help Keiko who was fangirling over him Keiko:(it wanst a dream I'm really on the same team as Masaru-kun) I'm going to die Masaru:EHHHHH?!! MisuBeast:oooh that gives me good idea death spell Hibiki:Kagome look out Ryujii got out of the way and Hibiki pulled Kagome away from the MisuBeast but the spell hit Masaru and Keiko it caused an explosion and caused them to demorph while trying to get up Keiko saw a mad look on Masaru's face MisuBeast:well thats my time you guys will die at sunset well bye for now! Keiko was trying to help Masaru but he got up him and Kagome helped Keiko Keiko:sorry Masaru-kun I didnt mean for this to happen Masaru:us dying or the fact you cant handle your stupid crush on me I've been telling you time and time again I'm not interested in you. He walked to his bike and drove off Keiko:Thats a lie he is interested right Kagome:well no he's been showing a lot hatred for you Keiko Keiko:Kagome-chan but he's good looking Hibiki:Izumi-san I think he's just trying to be friend maybe that's why he yelled at you. That's all. At the base the others arrived and Keiko went to Masaru ''' Keiko:I'm sorry Masaru-kun I'm really sorry Maasaru:I believe you I dont hate you I'm tired of you chasing me all the time. Keiko:I'm sorry but I'm not giving up on you Masaru:oh boy! Kagome:anyway how are we going to stop the MisuBeast Masaru:ah I forgot to mention my photo school was on a trip today to take photo's and while I was taking photos I saw the MisuBeast I was going to call ya but I saw your vehicles so I thought you knew. Here '''he held out the pictures and saw the MisuBeast's weakpoint Hibiki:with this we can save Saito-san and Izumi-san Masaru agreed and as he turned around and found that Keiko has left. Masaru went after her and found her at a park Keiko:Masaru-kun why are you here? Masaru:We're going to die and you're moping? Keiko:I chased you around and couldnt take a simple no for an answer Masaru:Lets just be friends Keiko:Masaru-kun anway I'm not losing Masaru:eh? to the monster Keiko:Yeah and I'm not quitting on you Masaru:challenge accepted Masaru and Keiko ran to the battle field already morphed and began shooting the MisuBeast. Kagome:AMAZING!! They're working together! GO! GO! Kagome hugged Hibiki leaving the guys shocked she did explain that she gets excited and cheery Kagome:sorry Hibiki:Its ok.... the sun began to down and Keiko began to feel weak so does Masaru but before they fainted he shot the MisuBeast weak point. Masaru:Bang! The death spell wore off and both Masaru and Keiko got their energy back and the others ran to them. Masaru:Lets defeat this guy. Hibiki:couldnt say it better myself Masaru:yeah thats because you're cold. they combine they're powers and defeated the MisuBeasts which then grew big Keiko:No way its huge!! Masaru:But how Kagome:Hibiki-kun Hibiki:Machines launch then five machines which look similar to the Gogov's machines and the flamerangers looked at them Hibiki:Me and Kagome have been working on these Ryujii:You guys work well together Keiko:This is amazing Masaru:Nice work sis Kagome:Thanks they went inside and the machines combine and they ended up inside a cockpit standing on five pedestal each they're own colors Hibiki:lets go '''they made the megazord attacked the MegaMisuBeast and they did a final wave and the MegaMisuBeast got destroyed. The Flamerangers but Hibiki cheered and Kagome saw that. At the base. Kagome walked to Hibiki Kagome:Are you ok? Hibiki:Sorry for being quite I just get focused a lot. Kagome:OK. sorry for being selfish. Hibiki:You weren't. Masaru:YO its time to celebrate Hibiki:ok lets go Kagome Kagome:yeah. Category:Series Category:Shobo Sentai Flameranger Category:Episode Category:Transcripts